


Memories

by SkyFireForever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discovery, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Memories are strange things, fragile things. A human mind can only carry so many. Memories become lost and changed with time.Paris Soares had a strange relationship with memories. He had more memories in his head than just his own. He had memories of a hundred different lives that he had lived across multiple generations. He remembered far more than should be possible.He remembered more than just himself. He had memories of friends who had been with him each time he was reincarnated. Now, as Paris Soares, he makes it his mission to find the friends who had journeyed with him as well as to discover the truth of how their reincarnations began.





	Memories

Paris Soares had an interesting relationship with memories. His head was full of them. Memories of growing up, of playing with trains and dinosaur toys when he was young. He had memories of himself as a small child being raised by his father. Memories of his past experiences, just like everyone else. However, he had more memories than just those of Paris Soares. 

He had the memories belonging to Felix Asmr; of running away from home at the age of seventeen in 1900’s Russia. Memories of Esmeralda Lunes begging on the streets of England in 1623. Memories of Roni Kobler struggling to find food for her younger brothers in the cold winters of a poverty stricken land. Paris had the memories of hundreds of people who had lived hundreds of lives all floating around in his head. 

Paris had lived hundreds of times with hundreds of different names and identities. Each time he was reborn, he was different. He had a different history, different beliefs, and a different point of view. It was strange, having so many memories belonging to so many different people. Paris didn’t always know how to separate them all. It was hard telling lives apart when they had been loved so many generations ago. 

There was one aspect that remained constant in each of his lives; something that followed him no matter how many times he died and was reborn. The memory of four people, four people who stayed by him no matter who he was. These four people were reincarnated alongside him, had lived just as many times as he had. They were forced into the same cycle of death and rebirth over and over again since seemingly the beginning of time. 

These four people always looked different, were always from differing backgrounds, and had different lives. But they were always the same people. Paris had come up with nicknames to remember each of them by. Roots, Leaf, Branch, and Flower. Together, they made up a tree; the tree of life, as Paris saw it. They stuck together no matter how many lives they went through, even if Paris didn’t know why. 

Roots was the one who held everyone together, always supporting the others no matter what. They were the one who offered a shoulder to lean on and always knew what the others needed, never hesitating to offer whatever they could give. Leaf was the one always soaking up whatever was around them, always desperate for more information and knowledge. They were the one always willing to learn and to explore, always striving for more than what they were. Branch was the one who was firm in their beliefs, always believing the same set of ideas no many how many times they were reborn. They were stubborn and unchanging, but they meant well and had a tough skin when it came to criticism. Flower wasn’t nearly as delicate as their name implied, always fighting for their friends and what they believed in. They were; however, always bright and optimistic, seeing the beauty in everything and anything. Together, they were the everlasting tree of life. 

Paris was obsessed with knowing why he and his friends had been reincarnated time after time, life after life. He couldn’t remember what had started it, none of them ever did. It was the great mystery of their reincarnations; a mystery that Paris was determined to solve. The others had given up on figuring out why this cycle went on and had simply accepted it, but Paris refused to give up on uncovering the answers that he needed. Now that he was reborn a Paris Soares, he would find his friends and convince them that they needed to work together to find out how and why they were the way they were; and put an end to the reincarnation cycle for good.  


End file.
